Untouchable Need
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: I redid Need You Now and Untouchable from my iPod Challenge because I didn't like the challenge... just these two. Okay...


_**Need You Now: Remake **_

**Need You Now: Lady Antebellum**

**KC & Riley**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**

KC had pictures scattered around her room. She didn't know why she was torturing herself by looking at these. Caiden, that jerk, was gone. Yet, she could not bring herself to throw away the pictures of them together. Silent tears delicately fell from her face. She needed Riley now.

**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**

Riley had been battling with himself for the past ten minutes, on whether to call KC or not. He picked up his cell phone for the billionth time, and then set it back down. He jumped when it rang. He looked at it. _New Text Message_, read in bright letters on it. It was from Sam.

_Did u tell KC yet?_

_No, I can't do it!_

_Oh, come on! I'll come over right now and do it 4 u!_

_No, I can do it…!_ He waited a few minutes. No new messages. I can't take it anymore! He said to himself. Riley picked up the phone and dialed KC's number. "Hi Riley I…" KC started.

"KC, I have something to tell you." Riley stopped her.

"What? Just spill it! I'm always here if you need me."

"I love you,"

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time**

KC looked at her watch. When was Jackie getting here? She was already ten minutes late! KC suddenly looked up. There across the café, was a man. He looked familiar. Could it really be… no it isn't. She was just imagining things. Just then Jackie sat down. "Sorry I am late! My boss is complete jerk!"

"Yeah sure, doesn't that look a lot like Riley?"

"KC, come on you have to get over him! He broke up with you; you threw water in his face, the end!"

"I know it is just so hard. I wonder if he thinks about me."

"Yeah, I bet he is thinking about you every moment of his crappy life!"

"Jackie, please! He was my boyfriend for four years, try to be nice! After all, you where friends with him, too! Now tell me about your boss!"

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now**

Riley's alarm clock glared at him. It was a quarter after one. He tried in vain to go back to sleep. Defeated, he walked to the kitchen. He wasn't truly hungry, but maybe it would get his mind off of her. Her, the love of his life, who he let slip from his fingers. Finding nothing in the kitchen he went to watch TV. He turned it on, and Cartoon Network blared. His nephew had been at his house, so he most of been watching it.

"On this episode of the Othersiders…" the announcer began. Frustrated Riley turned the TV off. He just could not escape her.

"Just call her, Riley. You're beating yourself up. At least see if she will talk to you." His sister had told him early today. He swore to himself that he wouldn't, but he found himself dialing her number.

"Hello," KC's voice came through on the third ring.

"KC, I am so sorry, please forgive me!"

"I'm sorry… but no Riley. You had your chance and it's gone. Please don't call me again." And with that she hung up on him.

**Another sip of Cola can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. **

This place brought back so many memories. He kept asking himself why he had come here. The Othersider's HQ… still intact. The same chalkboard, table, chairs, everything except the people he missed the most. Sam, Jackie, Zack and KC. Just thinking her name made him feel so many different emotions.

"What are you doing here dude?" A familiar voice asked.

"Remembering," He scoffed. "I don't know why I came here. I should go; I don't belong… not anymore."

"Hey, I come here all the time. They don't mind. The new 'Othersiders' are pathetic! Man, too bad we had to become adults. I miss hanging and hunting ghosts." Sam explained.

"Man, I hear you. You still talk to everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone's good. Just living, you know. Hey you want a Coke?"

"You bet'cha! Ah, good times, my friend… good times."

"Ha-ha, you remember when we were…" Sam and Riley sat there for hours reminiscing of the good days. Riley couldn't help, but to keep glancing at the door. Waiting for KC to come running through that door. She never did, of course.

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time**

"You won't believe who I saw yesterday!"

"Who?"

"Riley!" KC listened intently to Sam and Jackie's conversation. She didn't mean to be a snoop, but this conversation was too good to ruin. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his name. Riley. They hadn't seen each other in years. She still wondered about him. What did he look like all adultish? She giggled at her vocabulary. Oh, but his call two nights ago did no help in the process of forgetting. The only good thing was that, he still remembered her. And that's all she could ever ask.

**I just need you now… **

KC looked up at the starless sky. Miles away Riley was doing the same. The memories flashed through both their heads. It was too much for them. KC fell to the floor, crying. It was something she hadn't done in years, but it felt so right now. Riley started running. He didn't stop until he arrived at a small apartment building. He knocked on door 2B. Praying that someone would answer.

KC heard a knock at her door. Quickly she wiped her tears away and opened the door.

"KC…"

"Riley…"

**And I don't know how I can do without**

"So let me get this straight. He just comes knockin' on your door and apologizes and all that crap and now you're back together?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." KC giggled. The Othersiders gang was sitting in their favorite café. Riley had his arm slung over KC's shoulders.

"That is so-o-o-o-o _cute_!" Jackie squealed. "Ugh, you are so unromantic!" She exclaimed glaring at Sam.

"What! You call that romantic! He broke her heart and then…" Before he could finish he could finish Jackie hit him in the arm.

"Shut up!"

"Well, anyway… it's great to have the whole gang back together." Zack laughed.

"Yeah, hey guys you wanna come over to my house and watch the new episode of the Othersiders!" Riley questioned.

"Rather not… the show's really gone to the dogs without me." Sam bragged.

"Puh-lease!" Jackie yelled.

"Fine… without us,"

"Ha-ha!" Riley looked around his little group of friends laughing. KC, Jackie, Sam, and Zack… he never realized how lucky he was to have them. He silently swore to never mess this up again. Because he doesn't know what he'd do without them.

* * *

**I didn't really like my iPod challenge… but I liked Need You Now and Untouchable… so I redid this and re-uploaded it! YAY! I hope you like it. Untouchable will be up soon, hopefully. Please review you the drill! A-Dur-Dur-Dur-Dur! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Othersiders!* **


End file.
